Transgender
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: "Kau tidak suka dengan namja lagi? Kau ingin yang lebih nyata? Kau sudah normal? Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan" -Heechul/Heenim HaeHee•SiHee•Yaoi•GS Don't like Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Transgender **

.

.

.

Ini kisah seorang namja cantik berkulit mulus dan memiliki lekuk tubuh seperti wanita. Ia sengaja mempertahankannya karena ia seorang namja penyuka sesama jenis. Ia memiliki kekasih bernama donghae atau sekarang sudah sah menjadi suaminya. Dulu Donghae adalah teman satu asramanya lambat laun benih cinta muncul di antara keduanya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhubungan.

Hebatnya hubungan mereka tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui sampai mereka menikah. Suatu keajaiban terjadi, 1 tahun setelah mereka menikah heechul hamil? Ya heechul mengandung buah cinta mereka. Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka makin harmonis sejak kehadiran jeno anak mereka.

Tidak ada yang tau kalau mereka adalah suami istri. Bukan heechul yang mau menyembunyikan hubungan mereka tapi Donghae. Donghae adalah anak dari keluarga terhormat dan ia tidak mau nama baiknya tercoreng karena memiliki istri namja. Heechul mengikuti saja perkataannya karena tidak mau di cap sebagai istri yang tidak patuh.

Sampai pada akhirnya heechul mencium berita tidak mengenakkan dari saudaranya yang dulu satu panti asuhan dengannya.

Hari itu heechul bertemu dengan Bora yang sudah di anggapnya adiknya sendiri. Bora seorang yeoja berperawakan montok dengan dada yang menyembul dan bokong yang kencang.

"Heechul oppa!" bora berlari-lari kecil ke arah Heechul yang di ajaknya bertemu di sebuah pusat perbelajaan. "ini siapa?" Tanya bora setelah melihat seorang anak kecil kira-kira berusia 1 tahun di gendongan heechul. "eng.. anak adopsiku." Sahut heechul berbohong. "oppa sudah menikah? Kenapa tidak undang aku?"

"aku belum menikah.. ini anak adopsi." Jelas heechul lagi lebih berbohong. "ah aku kira.. kajja kita cari tempat makan." Ajak bora.

Mereka pun memutuskan pergi ke salah satu restaurant di pusat perbelanjaan itu. heechul duduk memangku jeno berhadapan dengan bora. Setelah memesan makanan mereka berbincang-bincang.

"siapa namanya?" bora menunjuk sambil mencubit-cubit pipi gembul jeno.

"Kim Jeno." Sahut heechul tak sengaja matanya menangkap cicin yang terikat di jari manis bora. "kau sudah menikah?"

"nah itu yang ingin aku omongkan dengan oppa! Aku belum menikah tapi aku sudah bertunangan."

"jinjja?"

"ne, kau tau siapa calon suamiku!"

"bagaimana aku tau bahkan kau memiliki kekasih saja aku tidak tau, dasar!"

"jinjja? 'dia' tidak pernah bercerita dengan mu?bukannya dia sahabatmu oppa?"

"sungguh aku tidak mengerti siapa yang kau maksud."

"dia akan sampai sebentar lagi."

"arraseo."

"donghae oppa!" tiba-tiba bora berteriak dan matanya tertuju ke arah pintu masuk restaurant. Deg. Seketika dunia terasa berhenti berputar. 'ini bukan mimpi kan?' batin heechul. "yak kau tidak pernah bercerita dengan heechul oppa tentang hubungan kita?" omelnya setelah donghae sampai di meja mereka. Heechul membuang muka kea rah lain. terlihat kepanikkan di wajah donghae. "kau bilang kita akan bertemu saudaramu?" Tanya donghae. Heechul pura-pura tak mendengar percakapan mereka. "iya, heechul oppa adalah saudaraku." Donghae hanya tersenyum simpul penuh dengan kejutan.

"appa." Ucap bayi kecil di pangkuan heechul kea rah donghae. "ah.. wae?" heechul pura-pura seakan ia terpanggil oleh jeno. "kau mau pipis? Kajja kita ke kamar kecil." Heechul langsung berdiri dan pergi entah kemana. Donghae sempat ingin mengejar heechul namun di tahan oleh bora. "heechul oppa hanya ke kamar mandi." Tahan bora yang tidak mengerti akan ke adaan sekarang. "a-arraseo." Jawab donghae terbata-bata.

.

.

.

_**Aku menunggu mu di rumah **_

Sms singkat itu masuk ke handphone milik donghae. "dari siapa?" bora bertanya saat donghae membacanya. "heechul hyung.. katanya dia pulang duluan, jen—anaknya mengompol." Bora hanya mengangguk-angguk menanggapi sahutan donghae. Dalam hati donghae cemas akan heechul bagaimana pun juga heechul adalah istrinya. Ia belum siap menghadapi situasi ini.

"oppa, kau tidak makan?" Tanya bora pada donghae yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. "kau saja habiskan, aku sedang tidak nafsu makan." Di liriknya juga makanan yang di pesan heechul. Bagaimana ia bisa makan kalau istrinya saja tidak makan? Hahh.. ini semua karena ancaman ayahnya.

_**Flashback **_

"tuan muda.. anda di panggil untuk menghadap tuan besar." Ucap asisten donghae. "oh , baiklah terimakasih." Sahut donghae. Sambil berjalan seperti biasa ke ruangan sang ayah. mungkin di pikirannya adalah sang ayah akan mendiskusikan soal perusahaan lagi jadi ia biasa saja.

Sesampainya donghae masuk ke ruang kerja sang ayah. donghae di suguhi wajah murka sang ayah.

Brak

Ayah donghae melemparkan sebuah amplop coklat di atas mejanya. "kau buka isi nya." Ucap ayahnya dingin. Segera donghae membuka isi amplop coklat itu. dan tada ternyata adalah foto-foto kebersamaan donghae dengan heechul dan di tambah lagi heechul menggendong seorang bayi kecil. Donghae hanya bisa meneguk ludah.

"ceraikan dia hiduplah dengan normal." Donghae hanya diam. "jika tidak… kau akan ku coret dari ahli waris atau mungkin laki-laki tidak normal itu tidak akan lama hidupnya." Lanjut ayahnya laagi. "dia punya nama." Sahut donghae dingin. "kau berani melawanku hah? Dia yang membuatmu menjadi gay kau tau. Mau taruh di mana muka appa jika orang-orang tau kau memiliki istri laki-laki?!"

"jadi kau pilih mana? Si gay itu atau ayahmu ini? pikirkan baik-baik." Donghae terdiam sejenak ia menggenggam kuat kertas foto itu. "baiklah aku pilih keputusan appa." Ayahnya tersenyum kemenangan. "pilihan yang tepat, besok ikutlah denganku aku akan mengenalkanmu pada beberapa kenalanku." Secepat itukah? Donghae tak menyangka ayahnya selicik ini dengannya. Haruskah ia menceraikan heechul? Entahlah biar situasi yang menjawabnya.

Keesokkan harinya donghae menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk bertemu di salah satu restaurant cukup mewah di kota seoul itu. dengan gaya maskulin donghae memasuki restaurant itu sambil mencari-cari keberadaan ayahya. Ternyata ayahnya sudah lebih dulu sampai. Ayahnya duduk berhadapan dengan seorang wanita muda usianya kurang lebih 25 tahun. Pakaian wanita itu sangat ketat sehingga lekuk tubuhnya sangat terlihat.

"maaf terlambat." Ucap donghae lalu duduk di samping ayahnya. Wanita itu terlihat sangat terpesona dengan donghae matanya tidak lepas sama sekali sejak pertama melihat donghae. Setelah mereka kenal satu sama lain. mereka semakin akrab dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpacaran. Tapi selama berhubungan dengan bora, pikiran donghae sama sekali tidak lepas pada heechul dan jeno. Ia sangat mencemaskan heechul dan jeno. Ia selalu mengutuk dirinya sebagai suami dan ayah yang kejam. Hingga saat ini.

_**Flashback end**_

Setelah melawati makan malam penuh dengan kecemasan akhirnya donghae sampai di rumah. Tepatnya rumahnya dengan heechul. Donghae masuk memberi salam tapi tidak ada sahutan. Biasanya aka nada heechul sambil menggendong jeno menyambut hangat donghae.

Di lihatnya box bayi ada jeno sedang tertidur nyenyak. Di naikkannya selimut jeno agar lebih hangat. Lalu ia beranjak ke kamar mereka berdua. Tempat di mana mereka sering memadu kasih berdua.

"h-hee.." Heechul sedang sibuk memasukkan bajunya ke dalam sebuah koper besar hampir semua baju miliknya sudah masuk ke dalam koper itu. tanpa menatap donghae, heechul langsung melepas cicin yang menjadi bandul di kalungnya dan melemparkannya kea rah donghae.

"sudah cukup.. aku tak ingin menjadi bebanmu lagi." Ucapnya sambil bergetar. "aku sudah menandatangani surat ini maka kita sudah selesai." Heechul melemparkan map berisi surat cerai yang di temukannya di lemari. Donghae terkejut heechul menemukan surat yang dulu pernah ingin di serahkannya pada heechul karena hasutan ayahnya. "seharusnya aku tau sejak dulu kau itu normal." Racaunya sambil mengunci kopernya. Donghae langsung menarik dan mendekap heechul. Heechul hanya diam tanpa membalas dekapan dari donghae. "mian." Heechul mendorong donghae. Heechul menyiapkan gendongan jeno langsung keluar menggendong jeno pergi dari bilik apartement yang di beli donghae untuk mereka.

Donghae tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi ia hanya bisa terdiam kalut dengan pikirannya yang kacau. Ia terus mengutuk dirinya tak berguna. Donghae mngutuk dirinya sebagai manusia terbodoh di muka bumi ini.

.

.

.

Malam ini heechul tidur di sebuah motel yang jauuh dari apartement dan pusat kota. Rencananya ia akan pulang ke kampong halamannya jeju. Ia membaringkan jeno yang masih tertidur lelap di atas kasur. Dan ia berbaring di sebelahnya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah putra kecilnya itu. kenapa wajahnya sangat mirip dengan namja itu.

Heechul berbaring telentang dan meraba dadanya terus ia teringat lagi bagaimana bentuk dada wanita tulen. Tangannya turun ke selangkangannya. Inilah yang menjadi masalahnya. Jenis kelaminnya. Kenapa ia harus terlahir sebagai laki-laki? Walaupun ia bisa hamil namun tetap saja orang-orang memandangnya sebagai orang yang pipis berdiri. Di tambah lagi rumah tangganya hancur karena masalah jenis kelaminnya.

"lihat saja nanti." Gumamnya saat sebuah ide gila melintas di kepalanya. Ia langsung menghubungi seseorang untuk melancarkan ide gilanya itu.

.

.

.

"donghae ya, apakah kau sudah tau?" seseorang mendekati donghae. Orang itu berperawakan tinggi besar seperti beruang.

"apa?"

"ku dengar heechul hilang dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang menuju jeju."

"kau bercanda?"

"apakah wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang bercanda?"

Dunia seakan berhenti. Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari bahagianya bersama istri barunya. Tapi menurutnya ini adalah hari paling menyedihkan dalam hidupnyaa.

.

.

.

_**5 tahun kemudian**_

Heechul yang dulu sudah lama mati. Yang ada saat ini hanyalah seorang wanita cantik model sexy yang bernama Heenim. Heenim adalah nama baru untuknya. Heenim adalah keberuntungannya. Heenim yang ini di kenal sebagai janda tersexy oleh kalangan pria kaya dan tampan. Beruntungnya pria yang bernama Choi Siwon itu bisa memiliki wanita sesempurna Heenim.

di California , amerika serikat. Bersama dengan heenim dan jeno , siwon membina keluarganya dengan baik dan harmonis. Bahkan sampai saat ini keadaan mereka jauh dari kata 'masalah'. Keadaan panas di California tidak dapat menggosongkan kulit putih susu heenim.

Heenim sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak dan suaminya yang masih lelap di alam mimpi. Siwon meraba-raba tempat tidur di sampingnya. Kosong. Ia langsung membuka mata dan turun ke dapur. Sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang ramping heenim. "astaga wonnie.. mengagetkan saja." Omel Heenim. Siwon hanya terkekeh menanggapi omelan heenim yang menurutnya biasa di telinganya.

"istri cantiku sedang masak apa eoh?"

"pancake untuk jeno dan waffle untukmu.." jawab heechul sambil membalikan badan membawa piring-piring yang berisi makanan. Tak lama terdengar suara derap kaki kecil keluar dari kamar yang berada di lantai atas.

"daddy.. jemput anak mu nanti dia jatuh." Siwon langsung berjalan menuju tangga dan menggendong jagoan kecilnya. "how's ur sleep? Sweet dream?" tanyanya memakai bahasa lokal. Jeno mengangguk mengiyakan. "poppo?" lanjut siwon lagi sambil menunjuk pipinya yang banyak di tumbuhi bulu-bulu halus. Jeno menggeleng. "daddy kasar." Ucapnya polos. "arraseo.. tapi menurut mommy mu ini sexy." Ucapnya sambil mendudukan jeno ke kursi makannya.

"jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh dengan anak di bawah umur." Omel heenim lagi. "sexy itu apa?" Tanya jeno innocent. "sexy itu mommymu." Ucap siwon yang matanya tak lepas dari heenim. "matanya mulai jelalatan." Heenim melempar nafronnya ke wajah siwon dan duduk di hadapan dua namja beda generasi itu. siwon tertawa ringan sambil menyingkirkan nafron yang sempat mendarat di wajahnya.

"ayo makan." Ajak heenim. "tunggu dulu." Hela siwon. "what?" Tanya heechul. "baca doa dulu." Heenim mau tidak mau ikut berdoa dan menyembah tuhan padahal dulunya ia seorang atheis. Siwon memimpin doa sedangkan jeno berkomat-kamit megikuti doa siwon. "amen." Ucap siwon duluan lalu di ikuti istri dan anaknya. "selamat makan." Ucap jeno riang. Heechul tersenyum dan mulai menyuap pancake miliknya. baru satu suapan ia sudah merasa isi perutnya akan keluar lagi seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

"ugh." Heenim berdiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Jeno yang bingung kenapa ummanya setiap pagi selalu seperti itu. "mommy gwechana?" tanyanya pada siwon. Siwon tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala jeno. "sebentar lagi jeno punya dongsaeng." Ucapnya. "jinjja?" jeno membulatkan matanya sementara siwon mengangguk. "sudah cepat habiskan makanan mu." Siwon berdiri berniat menyusul heenim. Dan akhirnya jeno melanjutkan sarapannya sendirian.

.

.

.

Lain tempat lain cerita. Sudah 5 tahun lebih pernikahan Donghae dan Bora tapi bora belum jua menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda kehamilan. Ini membuat donghae semakin galau mengingat mendiang istri dan anaknya yang di anggapnya sudah mati di kecelakaan pesawat itu.

Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan bora, Donghae membuka kotak yang berisi sepasang cincin pernikahan yang di tengahnya terukir huruf D dan H. selain cincin di dalam kotak itu ada sepasang buku nikah resmi pernikahan sesama jenis yang mereka lakukan di belanda tepat 7 tahun yang lalu. Di salah satu buku nikah itu terselip selembar foto heechul yang masih mengenakan baju rumah sakit sambil menggendong bayi mungil yang masih berwarna merah muda dan donghae yang merangkul pundak heechul.

Donghae selalu tersenyum jika memandang foto itu. betapa bahagianya waktu itu saat ia pertama kali mendengar tangisan putranya sendiri. "seharusnya aku mengajarinya naik sepeda pertamanya sekarang." Gumamnya sendirian. Terkadang ia sedih melihat seorang laki-laki seusianya sedang bermain bersama putra kecilnya. Entah itu bermain sepeda, jogging bersama, mungkin bermain bola. Donghae dulu bercita-cita ingin menjadi pemain bola. Karena cita-citanya tidak tercapai ia ingin anaknya lah yang menjadi pemain bola. Tapi mungkin tuhan berkehendak lain, tuhan lebih sayang heechul dan jeno ketimbang dirinya sehingga keduanya di ambil lebih dulu darinya.

Bertahun-tahun ia mencoba mengikhlaskan semua kejadian ini. lambat laun hidupnya semakin menyedihkan. Bora yang sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaannya dan sebaliknya ia pun begitu. Setiap tahun donghae datang ke kuil tempat biasanya ia beribadah untuk mendoakan heechul dan jeno agar tenang di sisi tuhan.

Hebatnya sampai saat ini donghae belum juga memberitahukan bora tentang ia yang pernah menikah dengan heechul. Ia tidak ingin bora tau karena ia tau konsekuensinya.

_Tok tok tok _

"masuk." Sahut donghae langsung menyembunyikan lagi kotak rahasianya itu. yoona sang assisten muncul dari balik pintu. "sajangnim, ada telpon dari seseorang."

"siapa?"

"orang itu bilang dia adalah teman lamamu."

"langsung sambungkan ke ruanganku." Perintahnya. Yoona membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan lag ruangan kerja donghae. Donghae sudah siap menempelkan ganggang telepon di telinganya.

"yoboseyo."

"_**Good afternoon, sir."**_

"a? siwon-ah?"

"_**kkkk kau mengenaliku rupanya."**_

"hahaha siapa yang tidak kenal dengan suaramu. Apa kabarmu di sana? Sudah berkeluarga?"

"_**tentu saja dalam keadaan yang baik. Sudah, bagaimana denganmu?"**_

"tentu.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghubugiku? Merindukanku? Hahaha."

"_**iya aku merindukanmu hahaha just kidding, ah iya aku ingin kau membantuku."**_

"tentu saja aku akan membantumu, apa yang harus aku bantu?"

"_**begini.. dalam waktu dekat ini mungkin aku akan pindah sementara di korea, aku ingin kau membantuku mencarika apartement siap huni, bagaimana?" **_

"baiklah berapa banyak yang akan tinggal?"

"_**tiga saja hahaha.. aku, anakku dan istriku."**_

"kau sudah memiliki anak? Waah pasti enak sekali."

"_**kenapa? Kau belum?" **_

Donghae tersenyum miris. "Belum." Mendengar nada bicara donghae siwon mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"_**ahh iya , bagaimana kalau apartementnya di dekat perusahaanku , kau tau alamatnya kan?"**_

"bagaimana kalau kau tempati appartement milikku yang kosong? Dari pada berdebu sebaiknya kau sekeluarga saja yang menempati."

"_**baiklah, kalau aku sudah menentukan tanggal kapan akan fix ke korea aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Annyeong."**_

"annyeong." Donghae menutup ganggang telepon dan berniat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sebelumnya ia menyuruh bawahannya untuk membersihkan appartement kosong yang dulu pernah di tinggalinya bersama heechul dan jeno.

Tak tau kah dia kalau yang heechul beserta jeno akan kembali ke korea? Bahkan ke appartement mereka dulu? Dalam sosok heechul yang berbeda yaitu heenim.

_To be continue _

Yang mau lanjut mohon sarannya dan reviewnya dan favnya.. soalnya ini FF ngebut sekali duduk buatnya jadi agak aneh alurnya ya…

Maaf sekali kalau ini FF jelek, para tokoh hanya milik orang tua, tuhan, dan miliknya sendiri don't bash me. Thank you

_Lady ChulHee_


	2. Chapter 2

**Transgender **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_1 minggu kemudian_

"ini dia appartementnya." Donghae membukakan pintu bilik appartementny untuk di perlihatkan pada siwon. Setelah di buka siwon langsung memeriksa keadaan appartement tersebut. "bagus , berapa biaya sewa satu bulan?" Tanya siwon. Donghae terkekeh sambil menggeleng. "kau hanya perlu membayar tagihan listrik dan air." Ucapnya.

"yah aku jadi tidak enak.."

"biasa saja.."

Siwon kembali memeriksa keadaan dalam kamar dan dapur bilik appartement tersebut. "kau punya anak?" siwon membolak balik pintu kamar utama. "belum, wae?" siwon mendelik donghae. "hanya bertanya. Baiklah aku akan kembali membawa istri dan anakku lusa, kami masih harus mengurus surat-surat pindah."

"tentu saja, jangan lupa adakan pesta pindah rumah hahaha."

"pasti, tapi kau harus datang."

"baiklah, lagi pula kami tinggal di lantai atas." Donghae menunjukkan jari kea rah atas. "baguslah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Heenim mematung setelah mendengar satu nama yang tiba-tiba membuat jantungnya berdegup. "maaf, siapa nama temanmu tadi?"

"lee donghae, kau mengenalnya?" jawab siwon sambil sibuk menyiumi tengkuk Heenim yang duduk di pangkuannya. "ani.. aku tidak kenal aku hanya salah dengar." Jawab Heenim berbohong. Keadaan kamar mereka saat ini benar-benar kosong. Mereka saja sedang tidur di atas matras pengantin yang dulu di hadiahkan oleh umma siwon sebagai warisan.

"kau tau matras pengantin ini mengingatkanku pada malam pertama kita." Tangan siwon mulai menjelajah ke bagian sensitive heenim. "kau ingat itu tapi tidak ingat ini." heenim menaruh tangan siwon di atas perut ratanya. "astaga.. maafkan daddy." Siwon mengusap sayang perut rata heenim.

"tidak di maafkan."

"wae?"

"belikan dulu aku kimchi."

"chagi kita belum sampai di korea."

"tidak mau tau."

"…"

"hiks.."

"arraseo."

.

.

.

Seluruh sarapan yang di telannya di muntahkannya semua ke dalam lubang toilet itu. "ayolah baby.. sebentar lagi kita check in." ucap siwon di luar bilik toilet sambil menggendong jeno. Beberapa lama heenim keluar dengan wajah pucat.

"kajja." Dengan penuh sayang siwon menggandeng istrinya dan membawakan tas heenim. Kondisi heenim benar-benar kacau saat ini. maklum bulan-bulan pertama kehamilan memang seperti itu.

Setelah melwati proses check in mereka tidak perlu menungu waktu lama untuk menunggu keberangkatang. Tepat pukul 09.30 pesawat mereka lepas landas dan siap mengarungi langit amerika menuju korea selatan.

'donghae' nama itu terus terngiang semenjak siwon mengatakan soal temannya itu. heenim menatap cemas ke luar jendela memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan jika nanti bertemu dengan orang yang bernama 'donghae' itu.

"nimie.. gwechana?" siwon mencolek lengan heenim yang menatap keluar jendela pesawat. "ah.. gwechana.." ucap heenim gelagapan. "arraseo.. tidurlah perjalanan kita masih panjang.. jeno sudah tenggelam dalam mimpinya lihat dia lucu sekali." Siwon memperhatikan wajah bocah kecil yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. Heechul terkekeh lalu mengecup pipi siwon sekilas.

"saranghae."

"nado saranghae."

18 jam perjalanan udara akhirnya pesawat terbang America airlines mendarat di bandara International Gimpo kota Seoul. Heenim menggendong putra kecilnya yang masih nyenyak tertidur untuk ke tiga kalinya selama perjalanan. Siwon mendorong kereta barang mereka sambil menunggu supir siwon menjemput mereka di bandara ini.

"mommy.." si kecil jeno terbangun di dalam gendongan heenim. "yes baby?" Tanya heenim. "I'm hungry.." sahut jeno. "sabar ya sebentar lagi pak kang datang menjemput kita." Siwon mencubit gemas pipi gembul bocah yang di sayanginya seperti menyayangi anak sendiri.

Tak lama sebuah mobil datang di depan mereka. Sang supir turun dan membukakan pintu untuk sang nyonya dan membantu tuannya memasukkan barang-barang ke bagasi belakang.

.

.

.

_Rumah baru _

Heenim mematung di depan pintu appartement ini. "waeyo, chagi?" Tanya siwon. "bener ini appartementnya?" Tanya heenim tergugup-gugup. "betul, kenapa? Jelek ya?" Tanya siwon dengan nada sedikit kecewa. "ani bukan itu aku hanya bertanya saja." Siwon mengangguk lalu memutar kunci dan kata sandinya.

Ceklek.

Pemandangan kotak-kotak tinggi yang berisi barang-barang mereka berserakan di dalam. Heenim menaruh kopernya ke dalam pintu yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Ia menjelajahi appartement itu bukan tempat yang asing baginya.

"di mana kamar mandinya?" Tanya siwon. "di situ." Tunjuk heenim. Siwon mengerenyitkan dahi bingung darimana heenim tau ada kamar mandi di sana.

Setelah selesai dari kamar mandi. Siwon membantu heenim menata barang-barang. Jeno sedang asik berlari-lari di ruangan yang masih kosong itu. "jeno, hati-hati sayang." Peringat heenim yang mengangkat kotak besar.

"biar aku saja, kau tak boleh mengangkat beban berat kan?" siwon mengambil alih kotak itu. heenim memanyunkan bibirnya. "jangan manyun ah, beresin baju-baju aja sana sama jeno."perintah siwon lembut. "arraseo , jeno kajja kita ke kamar mu." Ajak heenim menggendong jeno. Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah ibu dan anak itu. ia menaruh kotak besar itu di atas meja makan lalu mengeluarkan peralatan makan mereka dan menyusunnya di tempat yang benar.

Sementara di sisi lain heenim sedang asik membenahi lemari pakaian yang sedikit kotor itu. lalu memasukkan pakaian-pakaian jeno dengan rapi. Bruk. Terdengar suara kecil benda jatuh. Namun heenim mendengarnya. Benda itu ada di belakang lemari jeno. Heechul sedikit menggeser dan melihat apa yang terjatuh. Ternyata sebuah pigura besar gambar sepasang manusia dengan baju pernikahan. Jantung heenim tak karuan melihat foto itu. itu dirinya, dirinya waktu masih menjadi heechul. Dan laki-laki yang juga memakai tuxedo putih itu adalah appanya jeno. Sekilah ingatan tentang bagaimana foto ini di pajang di kamar calon anak mereka dulu.

_**Flashback **_

Donghae pulang membawa sebuah pigura besar. "hee, eoddiseo?" panggilnya. Karena biasanya heechul sudah menyambutnya pulang kerja. Donghae masuk tergesa-gesa takut terjadi sesuatu pada heechul yang sedang hamil tua.

Donghae panic mencari heechul di berbagai sudut. "hee!" panggilnya lagi.

Flush. Suara air siraman toilet. Heechul keluar dari bilik toilet. "oohh liat wajah panikmu hahaha." Heechul tertawa evil bersender di dinding menghadap donghae. "kau membuat jantungku hampir berhenti!" omel donghae sementara heechul masih tetap tertawa.

"apa itu?" Tanya heechul menunjuk papan besar yang di selimuti kertas pembungkus. "foto kita." Jawab donghae. "baru selesai? Udah hampir setahun." Omel heechul. "ah udah ayo kita cari tempat buat ngegantung."

"gimana kalau di kamar jeno?"

"jeno?" Tanya donghae bingung. heechul mengusap perut besarnya. Donghae tersenyum mengerti. "jeno eum? Baiklah kita taroh di kamar jeno." Donghae merangkul pinggang heechul menuju kamar yang di persiapkan untuk calon bayi mereka.

"tuh di sana masih kosong." Tunjuk heechul di atas kasur queen size yang di sisi kanannya ada box baby. "oke." Donghae melepas jasnya dan menggulung kemejanya. Kebetulan di sana ada paku yang sudah tertancap. Donghae naik ke atas kasur itu dan menggantung pigura itu.

"udah pas?" tanyanya pada heechul. "eumm kurang ke kiri." Donghae menggeser kekiri. "terlalu kiri." Donghae menggeser ke kanan. "masih miring!" donghae menghela nafas mulai sebal. "lagi masih miring—akh!" tiba-tiba heechul meringis kesakitan memegang perutnya. Buru-buru donghae turun. "gwechana?"

"apanya yang gwechana! Perutku sakit sekali akh!"

"baiklah baiklah kita ke rumah sakit." Donghae menggendong heechul dengan tenaganya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Di hari itu juga mereka menerima hadiah. Satu tiket menuju surga. Seorang malaikat kecil yang ada di gendongan heechul. "lee je no eum?" donghae mengusap-usap kepala bayi itu sayang. "ia sangat mirip denganmu." Ucap heechul memperhatikan bayinya.

"ia bisa menjadi pelepas rindu, kalau misalkan aku sedang tidak ada kan." donghae menyubit gemas pipi heechul dan mengecup kening sang anak. "eommanya gak di cium?" donghae terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir heechul sekilas dan melepasnya setelah jeno tiba-tiba menangis kencang.

_**Flashback off**_

Segera heenim menyembunyikan lagi pigura itu ke belakang lemari dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Siwon tak boleh melihatnya, apalagi mengetahuinya. "mommy! Ada olang." Teriak jeno dari luar. "sejak kapan dia di luar? Dasar anak itu." kekeh heenim.

Di luar siwon berjalan menuju pintu yang belnya berbunyi terus sejak tadi. "aku saja." Ucap heenim. Heenim mendahului siwon membuka ganggang pintu.

Cklek.

Deg.

Kedua orang itu tatapannya saling bertemu. Wajah mereka terkejut seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Orang itu menatap heenim seperti melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing. Orang itu mencoba mengingat ingat. "heechul.." gumam orang yang datang yang ternyata adalah donghae. Di belakangnya terlihat bora membawa sebuah kotak ikut membelalakkan matanya melihat heenim.

"heechul oppa?! Kau kah itu?"

"heechul?"

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Hayu penasaran hayu…

Tunggu chap selanjutnya.

*makin kaya telenovela ya fufufu

RNR please! ^^

_Lady ChulHee_


	3. Chapter 3

Pengumuman !

Sementara ini maaf banget kalau telat update soalnya author gak bisa buka ffn kalau di pc sama android.

FFn di tempat author hanya bisa di akses lewat blackberry entah apa sebabnya, jadi readers setia sekalian lanjutan ff yang masih panjang chapternya bisa di baca di blog author di : .com

Sekian itu aja yang mau author sampaikan..

Kamshamnida

Arigatou

Thank you

_Lady ChulHee_


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf banget semua . Yang kemaren web blognya. Hilang , skrg di ralat webnya

Thisismyfictions dot blogspot dot com

Khusus buat yang rated M kaya Our Relationship di

Thisismyfictions dot wordpress dot com

Pass : 'OurRelationship'

Maaf ya maaf banget tapi sebisa mungkin post di sini karena akhir" ini banyak tugas jadi kalau ngetik curi" waktu.. Maaf banget ya readers semua


	5. Chapter 5

**Transgender **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_would you be mine , hyung?" _

.

_lady Chulhee_

.

Setelah 6 tahun berlalu ini pertama kalinya Heechul kembali menapakkan kaki di tempat ini. taman bermain. Mungkin bagi orang biasa ini hanya sekedar tempat umum di mana melepas lelah dengan bermain-main di beberapa wahana yang menurut mereka mengasikkan. Tapi untuk Heechul berbeda, taman bermain memiliki kenangan tersendiri baginya.

Seketika memori yang sudah di kuburnya dalam-dalam kembali muncul di pikiran. Darahnya berdesir mengingat kenangan itu. namun ia tak mau larut dalam kenangan masa lalu yang harus di lakukannya sekarang adalah menemukan Jeno.

Matanya memperhatikan setiap sudut taman bermain. Kiri kanan depan belakang tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Donghae dan Jeno. Hanya ada bayang masalalu yang mengelilinginya memenuhi pikirannya terputar seperti kumpulan film yang terputar otomatis di hadapannya.

.

.

.

_Heechul sedang duduk bersantai di atas kasurnya, menikmati hari libur tanpa gangguan Donghae ataupun suara ribut Donghae yang menggema di kamar asramanya. Matanya terpejam , bibir sedikit naik menikmati lantunan lagu yang di dengarkannya lewat headphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. _

_Bruk!_

"_MWO-HMPH!" sebuah tangan dengan sigap membekapnya. "ikut aku!" ucap orang itu menekan tetapi tetap kecil suaranya. Heechul membulatkan matanya. Apakah ia di culik? Oh tidak, ia masih perjaka dan belum menikah , dan ia tidak mau berakhir dengan tubuh terpotong-potong. Heechul terus memberontak melepaskan diri. "lepaskan!" ucapnya dengan mulut tersumpal. _

_Lama-lama matanya mulai mengantuk mungkin saputangan yang di gunakan penculik itu mengandung obat bius. Matanya mulai tertutup dan Heechul tak sadarkan diri. _

.

.

.

_Heechul mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tanda bahwa ia sudah sadarkan , iya. Ia terbangun di tengah tempat yang gelap. "yak! Aku dimana?! Kau! Keluarlah kalau kau berani!" ucapnya mengancam dengan kuda-kuda seperti orang siap berkelahi. _

_ Dengan perasaan takut namun tetap bersikap seolah ia bisa menghadapi masalah, Heechul memperhatikan tempat terbuka di sekitarnya. Terdapat berbagai wahana permainan. Seperti, roller coaster, kincir putar, komedi putar dan lainnya. "ige mwoya." Heechul menurunkan kepalan tinjunya. _

_ Kilatan cahaya tiba-tiba muncul dari komedi putar. Wahana yang berjarak beberapa meter dari Heechul itu menyala dan mengeluarkan music. Di hadapan Heechul, tersusun lampu hias kecil yang berjejer membentuk sebuah jalur menuju ke suatu tempat. Heechul mengikuti jalur itu yang cukup jauh. Di iringi satu persatu lampu taman dan wahan menyala. _

_ Jalur itu berakhir di depan sebuah kincir putar yang lampunya masih padam. Heechul menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri mencari sesuatu. Selang beberapa detik, kincir itu berputar dan lampu-lampunya menyala. Ia melihat seseorang muncul di balik semak-semak yang berada dekat dengan kincir putar tersebut. _

_ "apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Jangan-jangan?..." Donghae tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Heechul. "majjayo hyung, ayo." Tangan Heechul bergerak sendiri menyambut uluran tangan Donghae yang membawanya ke kincir putar. Heechul merasa di perlakukan seperti seorang putri. _

_ Mereka berdua pun menaiki kincir putar tersebut. kincir putar itu bergerak lambat, mungkin sengaja agar menambah kesan romantis. "hyung." Panggil Donghae pada Heechul yang asik melihat ke luar jendela. "apa ini sebenarnya? Aku sedang tidak ulang tahun hari ini, jadi jangan mengejutiku dengan macam-macam." Tukas Heechul. Donghae terkekeh. Ia meraih tangan Heechul dan menggenggamnya. Heechul terkejut tapi tiba-tiba syaraf ototnya lemas menghentikan pergerakannya untuk merebut tangannya yang di genggam oleh tangan hangat Donghae. _

_ "hari ini memang bukan hari ulang tahun mu hyung tapi…" Heechul menatap Donghae menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya. "bagaimana mengatakannya ne?" _

_ "katakan saja.."_

_ "aku.. aku.. aku Lee Donghae sudah lama menyukaimu , hyung." _

_ Heechul membulatkan matanya tapi tidak bersuara. Tiba-tiba saja rasanya aliran darahnya memanas, mungkin efek dari genggaman tangan Donghae yang hangat. "sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu di kamar itu, kau sedang membaca buku di samping jendela dengan latar belakang sinar matahari memancar ke wajah cantikmu itu, aku sempat berfikir apa benar ini asrama laki-laki? Dan apa benar aku sekamar dengan laki-laki? Karena saat aku membuka pintu kamar itu aku hanya melihat seorang perempuan yang mendelik dengan mata kucingnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.." Heechul terkekeh. "aku sedang membaca komik bukan buku." _

_ "baiklah itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah,, sejak saat itu kurasa aku menyukaimu hyung." _

_ "t-tapi hae, ini salah, hubungan kita terlarang, dan—" _

_ "aku tidak peduli!" Heechul terdiam. Kilatan serius benar-benar terpancar dari kedua mata Donghae. "aku tidak peduli apa hubungan ini salah, di tentang, tidak benar, yang ku pedulikan adalah perasaanku, ini kehidupanku, aku yang memilih, dan aku memilihmu, hyung." Wajah Heechul makin memerah dan terlihat jelas walaupun di malam hari dan hanya di sinari cahaya redup. _

_ Kincir putar itu berhenti, tepat di puncaknya. "hyung, saranghae, mau kah kau jadi pac—ah aniyo, calon istriku?" Heechul tercengang. Ia hanya bisa tertawa hambar menutupi rasa malu dan bahagia entah dari mana datangnya. "hyung, aku tidak sedang melawak." Ucap Donghae menguncang pelan tubuh kurus Heechul. "baiklah, baiklah…" _

_ "jadi apa jawabanmu, hyung." _

_ "baiklah, aku mau."_

.

_lady Chulhee_

.

Dengan perasaan gundah, Heenim mendongak melihat kincir putar yang ada di hadapannya. Ternyata di bilik teratas terlihat anak kecil yang melambaikan tangan padanya sambil berteriak namun tidak terdengar. Heenim memicitkan matanya memastikan anak itu. "Jeno-ya!" serunya ikut melambaikan tangan.

Heenim berdiri di barisan yang lumayan sepi itu menunggu Jeno dan Donghae turun dari wahana itu. selang beberapa menit kemudian wahana itu berhenti menurunkan penumpangnya. Jeno turun bersama Donghae menggandeng tangannya. Jeno melepas genggaman tangan Donghae dan berlari-lari kecil kea rah Heenim. "mommy!" riangnya dengan sebelah tangan memegang permen kapas.

"astaga, aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Heenim memeluk anak semata wayangnya erat dan mengusap-usapnya penuh kekhawatiran. "gwechana, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya , kami hanya bersenang-senang." Heenim mendengus kesal pada orang itu. "Jeno, kajja kita pulang." Ucap Heenim menggandeng Jeno. Jeno pun mengikuti perintah Heenim dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan sang ibu. "jangan bercerita dengan daddy, arraseo?" bisik Heenim dengan Jeno. Jeno mengangguk mengiyakan Heenim.

"kenapa dia tidak boleh cerita? Aaa kau takut ketahuan ?" Donghae sudah menyamakan langkahnya bersama Heenim dan Jeno. Heenim pura-pura tidak mendengar dan mengangkat Jeno untuk di gendong. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Tetapi Donghae masih bisa mengejarnya. "kenapa kau terus lari dariku? Apa salahku?" Heenim memberhentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Donghae.

"salahmu kau Tanya? Salahmu itu sudah melanggar hukum, menguntit, dan penculikkan, kau bisa kena hukuman berat jika ku laporkan ke polisi." Donghae terdiam. Heenim kembali membalikkan badannya untuk menjauh. "apa aku salah menjemput anakku dari sekolah? Aku juga ingin seperti orang tua lainnya." ucapnya dengan nada menyedihkan. Heenim hanya diam menelan ludah. "Jeno anakku, dan aku bukan Heenim yang kau maksud, jadi jangan lampiaskan khayalanmu itu pada kami." Lanjut Heenim pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang menunduk lemas di bawah langit cerah.

.

_Lady ChulHee_

.

Heenim baru sampai di depan pintu apartemennya bersama Jeno yang terlelap di gendongannya karena kelelahan. Wajah Heenim sangat pucat bibirnya mengelupas karena kering. Matanya terlihat sayu dan lesu. Heenim sibuk mencari kunci apartemen di dalam tasnya tapi tubuhnya tergeser karena di geser oleh seseorang. Ia mendongak untuk melihat orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"wonnie?kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya memastikan. "gwechana? Kau terlihat pucat." Ucap Siwon sambil membuka pintu dan mengambil alih Jeno ke rengkuhannya. Heenim menggeleng lemas. Tanda ia baik-baik saja. Bohongnya. Padahal dunia serasa berputar di mata Heenim.

"kau yakin?" Heenim mengangguk mengikuti langkah Siwon masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka. Siwon menaruh Jeno di kamarnya, Heenim meminta izin untuk kekamar mandi. Baru saja Siwon keluar dari kamar tidur Jeno, suara barang-barang jatuh terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi mereka.

Siwon segera berlari ke kamar mandi. "Heenim!" di sana sudah tergeletak Heenim dengan mata tertutup di lantai kamar mandi. Darah mengalir seperti sungai di sela-sela kakinya mengotori pakaiannya membuat Siwon semakin ketakutan. Dengan sigap Siwon mengangkat Heenim dan memanggil tim medis untuk mengirim ambulance.

Bulir keringat menetes di pelipisnya. Ia sangat panik. Berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk mengurangi pendarahan Heenim. Tidak lama setelah itu tim medis datang untuk mengangkut Heenim ke rumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan Siwon hanya bisa menganggam tangan Heenim dan terus berdoa untuk keselamatan Heenim dan bayi yang di kandung Heenim.

Heenim di bawa ke ruangan khusus, Siwon tidak boleh masuk dan mendampingi. Siwon hanya bisa menunggu di luar. Siwon pun terduduk di sebauh kursi tunggu yang ada di depan ruangan itu. "Astaga." Ia menepuk jidat. Sanking paniknya ia melupakan Jeno yang tertidur sendirian di rumah. Ia merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan handphone. Ia mendial Donghae.

"yoboseyo." Sahut di seberang sana.

"Donghae, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"apa itu?"

"tolong, jagakan Jeno untukku, dia sendirian di rumah, aku sedang ada di rumah sakit, Heenim.."

"ada apa dengan Heenim?"

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

Maaf sekali untuk keterlambatan ini, karena kesalahan teknis, jadi ff ini sangat lambat di update, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

RnR ya?

.

.

.

_lady Chulhee_


	6. Chapter 6

_**TRANSGENDER**_

.

.

.

"_tolong, jagakan Jeno untukku, dia sendirian di rumah, aku sedang ada di rumah sakit, Heenim.."_

_ "ada apa dengan Heenim?" _

.

_Lady Chulhee_

.

Suasana sunyi, hanya terdengar suara air yang mengalir dari dispenser. Sebelumnya Bora sudah meminta izin pada Siwon untuk membuatkan susu untuk Jeno. Dengan sigap ia membuatkan susu dalam botol untuk Jeno. Sementara Donghae di dalam kamar berjaga-jaga kalau Jeno terbangun lagi.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Bora menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Ia tersenyum pada Donghae, Donghae pun membalas senyumannya. "bagaimana rasanya punya anak ne?" Bora mendongak menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap hanya ada sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela. Donghae hanya diam. Ini bukan salahnya. Bukan salah Bora. Bukan juga salah siapa-siapa. Ini hanya takdir mengapa mereka tidak di karuniai seorang anak.

"aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa oppa bersikeras kalau Jeno itu anak oppa?" lanjut Bora kemudian menatap Donghae. Donghae hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak mau memulai masalah lagi. cukup masalah yang lalu tidak perlu di bahas.

"seharusnya dulu oppa jujur saja kalau oppa pernah menikah dan mempunyai anak." Lanjut Bora lagi. Donghae masih tetap terdiam.

"jadi aku tau jelas mengapa selama ini aku hanya mendapat cinta palsu yang di paksakan, itu karena… oppa masih mencintai mantan istri oppa kan?"

Rahang Donghae mengeras. "kalau aku bisa mengetahuinya dari dulu, aku bisa menolak perjodohan itu, dan aku tidak perlu menghancurkan hidup kalian dan.."

Donghae bangun dari tempat tidurnya menhentakkan kaki. "cukup, aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi, kau bisa membuat Jeno terbangun." ucapnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar itu.

Setetes air mata akhirnya jatuh di pipi wanita berkulit coklat itu. ia terisak dalam diam sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menyesali apa yang sudah ia lakukan, mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terlanjur cinta dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah menaruh sedikitpun cinta terhadapnya. Mungkin kasih sayang yang orang itu berikan selama ini hanya sebuah formalitas atau sebatas adik , bukan istri seperti yang seharusnya.

.

_Lady Chulhee_

.

Bau khas rumah sakit menusuk hidung. Itu yang di rasakan Heenim saat dia mulai membuka matanya. Ia menggerakkan badannya namun seketika rasa nyeri menggerogoti dirinya. Ia melirik tangan kirinya yang tertancap jarum infus kemudian ia melirik sebelah kanannya seorang pria sedang terlelap sambil menggenggam tangannya. Suaminya. Siwon.

Heenim menggerakkan tangannya mengelus wajah suaminya. Siwon mengerjapkan mata terbangun membuat Heenim terkejut. "kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya mengucak-ucak mata. H mengangguk dan mengecup kening Siwon sayang. "apa yang terjadi denganku?" Tanya Heenim.

Siwon menatap mata kucing itu dalam. "kau kelelahan, dan.. kau mengalami pendarahan." Jelas Siwon. Heenim tertunduk, wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat. Ia meraba perut ratanya. "jadi.."

"aniyo." Sela Siwon, di elusnya tangan Heenim. "dia tetap di dalam sana, dia anak yang kuat." Heenim mendongak menatap mata Siwon yang berbinar. "jinjjayo?" tanyanya memastikan. Siwon mengangguk dengan senyuman khasnya.

"mianhae .. aku hampir saja membunuh anak kita sendiri." Ucap Heenim dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Sebelum Heenim menumpahkan air matanya, Siwon sudah mendekapnya di pelukannya. "stts jangan bicara aneh-aneh." Ia mengelus punggung Heenim pelan-pelan menenangkan Heenim.

"lain kali jangan terlalu bersemangat, arra?" Heenim mengangguk dalam pelukan Siwon.

"mana Jeno?" Tanya Heenim. "dia bersama Donghae." Ucapan Siwon membuat Heenim melepas pelukannya. Heenim menatap tajam Siwon, matanya menyiratkan ketakutan. "gwechana, aku yang minta." Ucap Siwon.

"aku hanya takut."

"takut kenapa? Donghae kan bukan penjahat."

"aku hanya tidak bisa menyerahkan anakku dengan sembarang orang."

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. "hee.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"apa itu?"

"apa benar Heechul yang di maksud Donghae itu kembaranmu?"

"kau tidak percaya denganku?"

"bukan begitu, aku hanya mmemastikan.. Donghae tidak pernah sekeras kepala ini selama aku bersahabat dengannya, aku memang pernah dengar soal Heechul hyung itu, dia teman sekamar Donghae waktu di universitas bukan?"

Heenim memalingkan wajahnya. "aku tidak tau, oppa tidak bercerita soal Donghae ataupun kehidupannya di korea denganku sepuluh tahun terakhir." _Aku sudah tidak ingin mengingat masa laluku, kumohon. _"geure? Hubungan kalian tidak baik?"

"begitulah, sejak orang tua kami bercerai dan memisahkan diri kami tidak akrab seperti dulu lagi." ucap Heenim terbata-bata. Siwon mengangguk, tapi dari kilatannya ia masih belum puas dengan pertanyaan pertanyaannya dan itu berbahaya. "ahh.. kepalaku." Ucap Heenim tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya.

"gwechana? Hee? Aku panggilkan dokter?" Heenim menggenggam tangan Siwon. Menahannya. "aniyo, tidak perlu, aku hanya perlu istirahat." Ucap Heenim. Siwon menghela nafasnya. "arraseo, aku hanya khawatir." Ucap Siwon dengan wajah pucat.

Heenim tersenyum. "khawatir denganku atau bayinya?" Tanya Heenim. Wajah Siwon memerah, nada bicaranya gelagapan. "ya kalian berdua lah , kalian itu harta berhargaku." Ucapnya. Chu~ Siwon mengecup bibir merah Heenim yang sekarang menjadi merah muda karena wajah pucatnya. "jaljayo, aku akan keluar sebentar, aku akan minta bantuan jiwon untuk menemanimu di sini." Ucap Siwon mengelus pundak Heenim dan menaikan selimut Heenim hingga sampai menutup dada Heenim.

Siwon berbalik badan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Sebelum ia benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Heenim, ia berbalik dan memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya pada Heenim. "sudah sana." Ucap Heenim. Siwon hanya tekekeh lalu menutup pintu. Siwon menghela nafasnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Bukannya tidak percaya, tapi ia bukan orang yang mudah di bohongi. Ia mencium keganjilan. _Mungkin, kalau kau bisa jujur, aku bisa menerimamu apapun itu, aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu, kim Heenim. _Batinnya menatap pintu kamar rumah sakit itu.

.

_Lady Chulhee_

.

Mata kecil itu mengerjap-ngerjap, menggeliat mencari sesuatu. Sampai ia memegang sesuatu yang empuk. Ia membuka mata. "tangan nakal." Ucap Bora. Jeno hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya polos. Sementara tangannya masih ada di atas dada Bora. Bora memperhatikan anak itu, tatapan matanya, _mirip sekali. _"annyeong." Ucap Bora menjauhkan tangan Jeno.

"annyeong?" ucap Jeno bingung. "mommy eoddieseo?" Bora gelagapan, bingung untuk menjawab. "orang tua mu sedang membeli sesuatu, mereka menitipkan mu kepada kami." Ucap Donghae yang muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyuman dan rambut basah sehabis mandi.

"ahjusi hae!" ucap Jeno girang lalu bangun dan berlari-lari kecil kea rah Donghae. Donghae melebarkan tangannya dan menangkap Jeno. Bora hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Kemiripan mereka semakin terlihat , entah kenapa buat hati Bora tersayat. Donghae sibuk menciumi pipi Jeno. "Jeno bau, mau ahjusi mandikan?" Tanya Donghae menatap Jeno.

"Jeno bisa mandi sendiri kok." Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan. "baiklah, kajja ap—ahjusi antarkan ke kamar mandi." Donghae membalik badannya membelakangi Bora kemudian berbalik lagi. "ahjuma tidak mau ikut?" Tanya Donghae dengan senyuman. Sepertinya Donghae sudah tidak marah dengannya.

Bora mengangguk. "aku akan buatkan sarapan di atas, kalian aku tunggu di atas ne?" ucap Bora bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengecup pipi Jeno dan Donghae bergantian. "kau juga bau, mandi sana." Goda Donghae mengerlingkan mata dengan Bora. Pipi Bora merona, ia memukul pelan pundak Donghae. Donghae hanya terkekeh.

.

_Lady Chulhee_

.

Heenim masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Baru beberapa menit ia memejamkan mata, suara ketukan pintu terdengar cukup keras membangunkannya. "masuk." Ucap Heenim. Seorang wanita memunculkan diri dari balik pintu. Wanita cantik bertubuh proposional dengan wajah blasteran. "jiwon-ah." Panggil Heenim.

"ne eonni, aku di telpon Siwon oppa untuk kesini menemani eonni." Choi jiwon. Adik kandung dari choi Siwon yang berprofesi sebagai perancang. Berkat dirinya juga Siwon bisa mengenal Heenim yang saat itu menjadi modelnya. "maaf merepotkanmu."

"eonni apa-apaan sih, biasa saja, kitakan saudara." Ucap jiwon bersemangat mengeluarkan sesuatu. "apa itu?" Tanya Heenim. "ini sup rumput laut dari eomma." Ucap jiwon menyengir ria tidak memperdulikan ringisan Heenim yang melihat sup berwarna pucat itu. "ayolah ini baik untuk wanita yang sedang hamil, eonni." Jiwon membukakan sup itu untuk Heenim. "aku sudah pernah makan ini saat hamil Jeno, dan rasanya sangat mengerikan." Ucap Heenim menutup kembali mangkuk yang di buka jiwon.

"eonni!" kecam jiwon membuat Heenim terkejut. "kali ini saja, kalau tidak aku akan laporkan pada eomma dan eomma yang akan datang langsung kesini dan menyuapi mu, apa eonni mau?" Tanya jiwon menatap Heenim dengan tatapan meyakinkan. Heenim menghela nafas dan mencoba berpikir. Kalau ibu mertuanya yang datang kesini akan menjadi masalah. Karena ibu mertuanya adalah pemaksa tingkat dewa(?).

"baiklah." Heenim mengalah. Dan menyendok sup itu dengan perasaan ragu. Belum sampai sendok itu di mulutnya, aroma menyengat yang tidak Heenim suka sudah menusuk indra penciuman Heenim. Heenim menutup mulutnya menahan mualnya yang sudah di tenggorokkan. "eonni.. gwecahana?" jiwon menjauhkan meja nakas dan membantu Heenim berdiri. Ia mengambilkan Heenim ember yang di sediakan untuk muntah.

Isi perut Heenim keluar dalam bentuk cairan dari mulutnya walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Jiwon membantunya dengan mengelus-elus tengkuk Heenim. Ia memberikan handuk kecil setelah Heenim selesai dengan muntahnya.

"apakah enak mengalami morning sickness seperti itu?" Tanya jiwon. Heenim menggeleng. "tentu saja tidak enak, setiap mencium bau makanan di pagi hari kau akan selalu merasa mual, itu tidak enak." Jiwon mengangguk. "ah aku tidak mau hamil." Ucap jiwon memeluk perutnya merinding. Heenim menepuk pundaknya.

"dengarkan aku, hamil itu bukan pilihan tapi hadiah, walaupun tidak enak, tapi aku sangat menikmatinya, sebagai seorang wanita seharusnya kau harus berbahagia karena memiliki kewajiban seperti itu…"

"kau akan mengerti setelah kau mengalaminya sendiri." Lanjut Heenim. Jiwon hanya diam. "begitukah yang kau rasakan saat melahirkan Jeno?" Heenim mengangguk. "Jeno adalah keajaiban dalam hidupku dan hadiah terindah melebihi berlian termahal di dunia ini." jiwon tersenyum haru melihat Heenim. Ia menggenggam tangan Heenim. "aku bangga memiliki kakak ipar sepertimu eonni." Ucap jiwon.

"semua ibu pasti merasakan seperti itu, coba saja Tanya eomma mu sendiri." Jiwon mengangguk. "aku akan Tanya nanti." Heenim tersenyum. "baiklah eonni, ayo lanjutkan makan supnya! Kkk." Heenim berteriak dalam hatinya.

.

_Lady Chulhee_

.

_ "sarapan siap." Ucap Donghae. Heechul mencium aroma sup berwarna pucat itu. "hueek apa ini?" Tanya Heechul. "ini sup rumput laut, kata ibu-ibu di pasar tadi ini baik untuk wanita yang sedang hamil." Ucap Donghae dengan tatapan polosnya dan menyiapkan sup itu ke dalam mangkuk Heechul. "tapi aku bukan wanita." Berontak Heechul. _

_ "tapi kau hamil, apa bedanya?" Heechul menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. "tapi kelihatannya tidak enak." Ucap Heechul mengaduk-aduk sup yang ada di mangkuknya. "enak kok , kan Lee Donghae yang memasak." Ucap Donghae percaya diri. Heechul memasang ekspresi tidak pedulinya membuat Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. _

_ "arraseo, aku coba ne?" Heechul mencoba sup itu satu sendok. Tiba-tiba ia terdiam dan menghempas sendok itu lalu menutup mulutnya. Heechul berlari menuju wastafel yang tidak jauh dari meja makan dan memuntahkannya di sana. Donghae terbengong dan mencoba sup Heechul. "biasa saja, memang begini rasa sup rumput laut kan?" gumamnya. _

_ Ia beranjak mendekati Heechul dan mengelus tengkuk Heechul tanpa melihat kea rah wastafel. "supnya enak kok." Ucapnya pelan. Heechul mengangkat kepala dan menyalakan keran wastafel menyiram muntahnya. "kalau begitu kau yang habiskan." Ucap Heechul. _

_ Donghae tersungut-sungut. "yang hamilkan hyung, ayolah~ ini untuk baby ne, hyung tidak mau kan babynya sakit atau lahir tidak sempurna?" Tanya Donghae. "astaga, Donghae, doa mu sangat tidak baik." Ucap Heechul sambil mengelus dadanya dan beberapa kali mengetuk meja dan kepalanya bergantian. _

_ "bukan begitu , chulie hyung.. bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin anak kita lahir sehat dan cerdas." Heechul menghela nafas. Ia kembali duduk di kursi makan menghadapi sup buatan Donghae itu. di tatapnya sup yang tidak menarik dan berbau aneh itu bergantian dengan wajah memohon donghae seperti anak anjing yang ingin di kasihani dan di beri makan. "aish jinjja baiklah." Ia mulai menyuap sup itu dengan setengah hati. "ini demi baby arra , bukan demi dirimu." Ucapnya berbohong._

_ Donghae melebarkan senyumanya. "begitu dong." Chu~ Donghae mengecup pipi Heechul sambil tangannya mengelus perut rata Heechul. Sementara Heechul berusaha agar apa yang sudah di telannya tidak akan keluar lagi. _

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

Terima kasih yang sudah review di chap chap selanjutnya ! ^^ review kalian sangat berharga bagi perkembangan FF transgender ini, untuk sementara Lady focus ke FF ini dulu karena banyak tulisan yang menumpuk di dalam laptop Lady belum lagi tugas sekolah hehehehe

Thanks !^^

RnR?

_Lady Chulhee_


	7. Chapter 7

**TRANSGENDER**

**. . .**

Seminggu, tepatnya 10 hari sudah Heenim keluar dari rumah sakit dan di nyatakan sehat. Sekarang ia bisa kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai istri dan ibu. Di kehamilan yang menginjak 5 bulan perutnya mulai membesar namun itu bukan masalah baginya.

"pagi." Sapa Siwon setelah keluar dari kamar Jeno dan mengecup pipi kanan Heenim dari belakang. "kau terlihat seksi." Lanjutnya sambil menepuk pantat Heenim. "yak , aku sedang memasak." Ucap Heenim, wajahnya bersemu merah. Siwon tersenyum kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan yang tak jauh dari Heenim.

"Jeno sudah bangun?" Tanya Heenim masih asik dengan kegiatan memasaknya. Siwon mengangguk dan mengiyakan. "mommy…." Suara cempreng khas anak kecil menggelegar di ruangan makan. Anak laki-laki itu sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. "Jeno siap!" ucapnya riang.

Heenim terkekeh juga Siwon. "sini kemari." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya. "kita sarapan dulu , baru berangkat sekolah ne? arrachi?" Siwon mencium pipi anak laki-lakinya. Jeno mengangguk semangat dan duduk di samping Siwon.

"anak itu selalu bersemangat."

"seperti ayahnya."

Heenim berhenti mengaduk masakannya yang masih di dalam panci. Terdiam. "wae?" Tanya Siwon masih tenang. Sementara Heenim gelagapan hingga menjatuhkan piring, untung saja tidak pecah. "tanganku licin." Sanggahnya saat Siwon membantunya mengambil barang yang berjatuhan. "kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Tanya Heenim. Siwon mengangkat kepalanya.

"aniya, hanya saja dia mirip seperrti Donghae, jadi aku hanya mengira mungkin ayahnya memang Donghae atau seseorang yang mirip Donghae? kau tau.. melihat Jeno aku teringat masa SDku.." bisik Siwon. Heenim hanya mendengarkannya tidak menyahut. "mau mendengar ceritaku?" Heenim mengangkat kepalanya menatap Siwon.

**. . .**

_ Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, _

_ Suasana kelas yang riuh begitu mengasyikan tetapi tidak bagi anak laki-laki yang duduk di pojokan kelas. Ia asik tertunduk dengan buku Bahasa asingnya menikmati bacaan yang biasa anak seusianya tidak akan tertarik dengan buku seperti itu. _

_ Saat anak lain asik berteman, ia? Tidak punya. Satu-satunya teman bermainnya adalah sang pengasuh dan adik perempuannya yang berusia 3 tahun. Sesekali ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang peduli. Kalau begitu ia juga tidak peduli. Ia kembali menundukkan kepala tapi sebuah tangan menghalangi bacaannya. Ia mengangkat kembali kepalanya. _

_ "Siwon-ah, mau ikut bermain bola?" tanyanya anak laki-laki yang menutup buku milik Siwon kecil. "aku tidak bisa main bola." Sahut Siwon dingin. "akan aku ajari!" ucapnya bersemangat sambil tersenyum melihatkan deretan giginya yang tidak lengkap, bisa bilang panggal satu. _

_ Siwon menahan tawa melihat anak laki-laki itu. "okey." Siwon mengangguk dan menaruh bukunya di bawah laci. Anak laki-laki itu makin melebarkan senyumannya. " Kajja!"_

_ Di tariknya tangan Siwon menuju lapangan kecil yang ada di belakang sekolah. Siwon memeperhatikan sekitaran. Sepi , hanya ada mereka berdua. "tidak ada yang tau lapangan ini selain aku." Ucap anak laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan itu. dia tidak terlihat seperti anak rumahan bagi Siwon. _

_ "sekarang hanya kau dan aku yang tau ehehehe." Lanjutnya lagi. "ayo kita mulai!" ucapnya bersemangat. _

**. . .**

_ "astaga, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya pria bertubuh besar dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Donghae dan Siwon hanya menunduk baju mereka sudah penuh dengan lumpur dan debu juga lusuh. Pria itu menurunkan tinggi tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Siwon. "kau anaknya pak choi, kan? choi Siwon?" Tanya pria besar itu. _

_ Donghae kecil melirik ayahnya dan Siwon. Siwon mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. Pria itu menghela nafas. "baguslah , ternyata kau bermain dengan Siwon, sekarang ayo kita pulang." Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya tersenyum lebar. Siwon menatap bingung pada pria besar itu. mungkin Donghae memang polos , ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan ayahnya tadi. Tapi Siwon mengerti maksudnya. _

_ Selama ini Donghae juga tidak punya teman, seperti dirinya. Tetapi Donghae tidak punya teman karena ia dilarang berteman oleh ayahnya berbeda dengan Siwon karena tampilannya yang mencolok juga sikap dinginnya , banyak yang tidak mau berteman dengannya. _

_ "annyeong Siwon-ah! Besok kita bermain lagi ya!" seru Donghae kecil sambil memeluk bola sepaknya melambaikan tangannya. Pernyataan itu seperti mengajak Siwon untuk menjadi teman selamanya. Siwon tersenyum melihat punggung Donghae yang perlahan menghilang dari hadapannya. _

_ Matahari semakin menyembunyikan cahayanya. Siwon melirik samping kanan kirinya. Sepi. Tinggal dirinya sendirian di sana. Ia meraih tas dan bukunya. "tuan muda, ayo kita pulang." Ucap supir pribadinya datang menjemput. Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan. _

**. . .**

"sejak saat itu kami berteman sampai hari kelulusan di SMA lalu kami berpisah saat kuliah, aku pergi kuliah di luar negeri dan dia masuk ke universitas nasional." Lanjut Siwon mengakhiri. Heenim menatap Siwon salah tingkah. Tanpa sadar ia membayangkan wujud Siwon dan Donghae saat kecil. "pasti kau sangat menggemaskan." Heenim mengulurkan tangannya mengelus pipi Siwon.

"ohh tentu saja aku menggemaskan." Siwon mengelus tangan Heenim yang menempel di pipinya. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Heenim. Heenim pun mulai memejamkan matanya dan.. "mom…" panggil Jeno menghentikan aksi mereka. Keduanya tersipu malu.

"baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." Seru Siwon setelah memebereskan barang yang berantakan dan memasang jas kerjanya. "biar aku benarkan." Ucap Heenim ikut berdiri dan membenarkan dasi Siwon. Siwon mengecup sekilas kening Heenim saat Heenim sedang asik membenarkan dasinya.

"hati-hati ya," pesan Heenim balas mengecup bibir Siwon dan mengecup kening Jeno bergantian. Jeno mengangguk semangat. "mommy juga hati-hati ne!" Heenim mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tersenyum.

Heenim mengantar Siwon dan Jeno sampai di depan pintu apartement mereka. Saat itu berpapasan dengan Bora yang datang membawa semangkuk kue di tangannya. "ah Bora-shii." Sapa Heenim membungkuk sedikit. Bora ikut membungkuk sambil tersenyum. "aku membawakan ini untuk eonni, boleh aku masuk?"

**. . .**

"silahkan." Ucap Heenim memandu Bora masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Heenim menyuruh Bora untuk duduk dan menunggunya menyalin makanan di mangkuk milik Bora. Bora melihat keadaan sekitarnya. 10 hari yang lalu ia sempat menginap di sini. Matanya tertuju ke sebuah pintu kecil yang berada di seberang kamar mandi.

Dari luar pintu itu memang biasa biasa saja. Di dalamnya pun hanya ruangan biasa yang terdapat banyak tumpukan barang. Tapi Bora menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan di dalamnya. Dan menurutnya pemilik rumah belum pernah membuka gudang itu.

Heenim keluar dari dapur dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ia duduk di depan Bora sambil menyodorkan kue juga minuman. "gomawo Bora-ah, aku sudah mencobanya, kuenya enak sekali." Komentar Heenim. Bora menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengangguk. "cheonma eonni, aku hanya mencoba resep yang ada di tv kkk." Heenim mengangguk. "kalau aku sudah pasti tidak bisa membuat seperti ini, aku paling payah membuat kue." ucap Heenim.

Keduanya saling terkikik satu sama lain. "eonni, ruangan apa itu?" Tanya Bora menunjuk pintu yang sejak tadi di perhatikannya. Heenim bergidik. "molla, sejak pindah ke sini aku belum pernah membuka ruangan itu." Bora mengangguk mengerti.

pandangan Bora teralih ke perut besar Heenim. "sudah berapa bulan?" Tanya Bora menunjuk perut Heenim. Heenim melihatkan telapak tangannya. "lima bulan."

"boleh aku memegangnya?"

"tentu." Terlihat raut wajah senang Bora di bolehkan untuk memegang perut Heenim. Ia memindahkan diri duduk di sebelah Heenim. Dengan pelan ia mengelus-elus perut Heenim. "bagaimana rasanya hamil, eonni?" Tanya Bora menatap Heenim.

"eung… bagaimana ya, rasanya luar biasa, tidak bisa di gambarkan sampai kau merasakannya sendiri." Ucap Heenim dengan wajah berseri-seri. Seketika raut wajah Bora berubah murung.

"masalahnya, aku tidak akan bisa merasakannya." Ucap Bora dengan nada sedih. "apa maksudmu?" Tanya Heenim. Bora menyunggingkan senyum sendunya. "aku tidak bisa menghasilkan anak." Heenim menutup mulutnya.

"maafkan aku." Sesal Heenim memegang pundak Bora. Bora menggeleng. "gwechana, aku hanya merasa tuhan tidak sedang di pihakku." Heenim diam dan bersiap mendengarkan cerita Bora. "boleh aku bercerita?" Tanya Bora menatap Heenim. Heenim mengangguk.

"tentu saja, silahkan." Ucap Heenim. Bora menghela nafasnya. "sejak aku menikah dengan Donghae, kurasa dia tidak pernah mencintaiku…"

"…. Kami menikah dengan cara di jodohkan, awalnya aku sangat senang karena akan di jodohkan oleh orang yang sejak dulu aku sukai secara diam-diam, tetapi setelah menikah.."

"… aku bahkan tidak pernah sedikit pun di perhatikannya, di hari pernikahan kami mendapat kabar kalau seseorang yang kami anggap saudara mengalami kecelakaan, mulai dari situ ia sangat sedih karena yang aku tau seseorang itu adalah sahabatnya…"

Heenim masih diam dan serius mendengarkan curhatan Bora. Tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri jantung Heenim berdegup kencang. Rasa takut mulai menghantuinya.

"… awalnya aku berpikir begitu, tapi lama-lama ada yang aneh dengan suamiku itu, ia bahkan hanya bisa menyentuhku dalam keadaan mabuk dan itu membuatku sedih.."

"… ia makin membenciku saat dokter menyatakan kalau aku tidak akan bisa memberiku keturunan.." satu persatu air mata menetes di pipi Bora. Heenim menarikan tisu untuknya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"… di situ aku merasa tuhan itu tidak adil, apalagi mengetahui kenyataan kalau aku, aku yang di lahirkan sebagai perempuan , tidak bisa mengandung anak.."

"… dan lebih pahit lagi, akhir-akhir ini aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau suamiku pernah menikah dengan seorang laki-laki dan mereka memiliki anak.." Bora menatap tajam Heenim. Ia mencengkram tangan Heenim. "a-apa maksudmu?"

"kau tidak usah berpura-pura tidak mengerti eonni, aku sudah tau semuanya, ah.. Heenim oppa?" Heenim melepas kasar tangan Bora. "berhenti mengigau, sekarang , bisakah kau kembali ke rumahmu?" Heenim kembali menatap tajam Bora. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"mengigau? Apa maksudmu oppa? Apa kau lupa? Amnesia? Kau operasi di mana sampai sesempurna ini?"

Plak

"cukup." Ucap Heenim sehabis menampar pipi Bora. Bora memegangi pipinya yang panas akibat tamparan Heenim. "baik, aku akan membuktikannya." Ucapnya sebelum pergi ke luar. Ia membanting pintu rumah Heenim.

"tidak tahu diri." Gumam Heenim. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menampar Bora masih bergetar hebat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu seperti orang habis berlari.

Sejenak ia berpikir perkataan terakhir Bora sebelum keluar dari rumahnya. 'membuktikan?' apa yang akan di buktikannya? Tidak, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Pikir Heenim. Pandangan Heenim beralih ke pintu yang di tunjuk oleh Bora tadi.

Ia merasa curiga kenapa Bora bertanya soal ruangan itu. pasti ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu. Heenim pun beranjak menuju pintu itu.

Pintu itu memang tidak ada kuncinya, Siwon bilang kuncinya memang rusak seperti yang di jelaskan oleh Donghae. Heenim pun pelan-pelan membuka knop pintu.

Cklek.

Debu-debu berterbangan membuat Heenim terbatuk-batuk. Setelah debu-debu itu menyigkir, Heenim bisa melihat jelas sebuah pigura besar yang bersender didepan tumpukan kerdus dengan kain putih yang menutupi setengah. Walaupun tertutup setengah, Heenim bisa melihat jelas apa isi pigura itu dari bagian yang terlihat.

Heenim menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Ia meraih saku handphonenya. Ia mendial seseorang. "eum, selamat siang, boleh aku minta nomor telepon tukang kunci?" 

_. . ._

"aku akan mengunci mu, bahkan dalam ingatanku." Gumam Heenim menutup penuh pigura besar itu dengan kain putih. Ia berjalan keluar lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu gudang itu.

"kurasa aku harus pindah dari sini." Gumamnya lagi. "arhh!" ia meremas kepalanya sendiri mengacak-acak rambutnya. "aku bisa gila!" kesalnya.

. . .

"_sudah ku bilang aku benci baju wanita." Ucap Heechul agak nyaring dari balik tirai yang menghalangi donghae. "kkk, apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya donghae sambil merapikan lagi tuxedonya. _

_Kreek_

_Suara kasar dari tirai yang di buka kasar oleh heechul yang kini di balut oleh gaun pengantin berlengan panjang. Lengkap dengan rambut panjangnya di gulung ke dalam menambah keanggunannya. Pipi heechul terlihat merona karena di pandangi oleh donghae tanpa berkedip. _

"_berhenti melihatku seperti itu!" kesalnya menutupi rasa malu. Donghae mengulurkan tangannya. "ayo." Ucap donghae. Heechul pun meraih sambutan tangan donghae dan mengikuti langkah donghae dengan tertatih tatih karena tidak biasa mengenakan gaun panjang. _

_Mereka berhenti di tengah tempat terbuka yang rindang dengan pepohonan. "harus kah kita membuat foto pernikahan, kita saja tidak membuat resepsi." Ucap heechul sambil bersiap-siap berpose dengan donghae sesuai arahan fotografer. _

"_untuk kenang-kenangan kita." Bisik donghae di sela-sela senyumannya di depan kamera. Heechul mengiyakannya dan ikut tersenyum di depan kamera. _

"_3… 2… 1.." hitung mundur sang fotografer mengambil beberapa momen mereka mengenakan baju pengantin dengan latar pemandangan hijau dengan pohon-pohon rindang. Ini akan menjadi kenangan yang di simpan rapi di sebuah pigura besar yang akan terpampang di kamar mereka. _

_Heechul memandangi figura itu dari kasurnya. "aku tidak mengerti." Ucap heechul membuat donghae yang berbaring di sampingnya mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang di pegangnya. "kenapa?" tanyanya. _

"_kenapa bentuk tubuhku seperti perempuan? Aku ini jelas-jelas laki-laki , pasti foto itu sudah di edit." Ucapnya masih memandangi figura besar itu. "laki-laki? Kau yakin?" heechul mengangguk mantap. _

"_ayo sini buktikan." Ucap donghae menaruh bukunya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada heechul. _

_. . . _

T

B

C

. . .

Lawwww…. FF ini makin gak jelas ya? Iya hehee soalnya author bingung mau di lanjutkan bagaimana, akhir-akhir ini kehabisan ide….. tolong bantu beri ide /?

Sekian, terima kasih yang udah review , author sayang kalian~!

Rnr? Of course !

_Lady Chulhee_


	8. Chapter 8

**TRANSGENDER**

**. . .**

Bau pengharum ruangan beressence wewangian bunga salah satu ciri khas ruangan seorang petinggi perusahaan. Pemilik ruangan itu duduk menghadap sebuah jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota seoul dari gedung tinggi yang ia tempati sekarang.

Tangannya mengusap-usap dagu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sunyi senyap menggambarkan suasana ruangan itu.

Tok tok tok.

Ia memutar kursi besar berbahan kulit sintetis mahal itu. "sajangnim," sapa laki-laki bertubuh jangkung berkulit pucat yang di balut setelan jas sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. "kau membawakan apa yang aku minta?" Tanya laki-laki yang lain yang sedang duduk di balik meja kerja besar. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu mengangguk dan menaruh beberapa dokumen dengan map berwarna coklat di meja atasannya itu.

Presiden direktur bermarga choi itu mulai membuka berkas-berkas itu untuk memeriksanya. "semua sudah lengkap, daftar penumpang, profil kim hee chul, dan catatan rumah sakit." Siwon mengangkat kepalanya menatap bawahannya itu.

"kerja bagus kyuhyun, selanjutnya, terus awasi dia." Ucap Siwon mengangguk puas pada pemuda yang bernama kyuhyun itu. "sekarang kau boleh pergi." Tambahnya. kyuhyun kembali membungkukkan badannya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Siwon mulai mebaca berkas yang di berikan oleh kyuhyun. Berkas pertama berisi daftar penumpang kecelakaan pesawat 6 tahun yang lalu. Dengan teliti Siwon membaca satu persatu halaman berkas yang cukup tebal itu karena berisi lebih dari duaratus penumpang yang menjadi korban kecelakaan pesawat itu.

Sejauh ini ia belum menemukan nama kim Heechul di daftar nama. Ia terus mencari sampai di halaman terakhir. Siwon menghempas pelan berkas itu, ia menggigit bibirnya. Tidak ada penumpang bernama kim Heechul di daftar penumpang itu juga di daftar kecelakaan tidak ada yang bernama kim Heechul.

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu sambil membuka berkas kedua yang berisi riwayat hidup tentang kim Heechul yang telah di kumpulkan oleh kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang istimewa selain foto, biodata, riwayat sekolahnya dan beberapa catatan prestasinya kecuali surat kematian yang menyatakan kim Heechul telah meninggal karena kecelakaan dan yang lebih mengejutkan , kim Heechul lahir sebagai anak tunggal yang besar di panti asuhan. Dan tidak memiliki seorang kembaran.

Siwon menghela nafasnya. Semoga ia tidak menemukan hal mengejutkan lagi dari berkas yang selanjutnya. Semoga.

**. . .**

Semenjak kejadian waktu itu hidup Heenim semakin tidak tenang. Ia semakin takut bahwa masa lalunya terungkap dan di ketahui oleh Siwon bahkan keluarga Siwon. Heenim mengigit ujung jarinya dan berjalan mondar mandir di dapur rumahnya.

Selang beberapa waktu, handphone yang berada pada saku roknya bergetar menanda seseorang menelponnya. Heenim merogoh saku itu dan melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar. Tidak ada nama di sana hanya nomor tidak di kenali. Dengan ragu Heenim mengangkat handphone itu.

"kim ah aniya.. choi Heenim-ssi.." Heenim mengenal suara serak basah ini nadanya penuh penekanan pada kata 'choi' tapi ia hanya diam menunggu orang yang berada di seberang sana melanjutkan kalimatnya. "… bisakah kita bertemu?"

Heenim mendelik dan mengangkat kepalanya. "bertemu? Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, ini penting."

"bisakah aku percaya denganmu?" terdengar helaan nafas di seberang sana. "aku tidak main-main kali ini." sahut orang itu.

"baiklah, dimana?"

**. . .**

Café di persimpangan jalan yang dekat halte bus menjadi pilihan lee Donghae untuk melancarkan pertemuannya dengan Heenim. Sebelum Heenim sampai di sana, Donghae sudah lebih dulu sampai karena ia tahu Heenim benci menunggu dan ia tidak akan membuat Heenim menunggu kalau ia sampai lebih dulu.

Tepat lima menit setelah Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di sofa hitam yang empuk itu, Heenim sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan perut buncit melihatkan usia kandungan yang sudah memasuki fase akhir. Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Heenim dan memberikan senyuman. Seketika ia berdiri dan menarikkan kursi untuk Heenim. "ayo silahkan." Ucapnya mempersilahkan Heenim untuk duduk.

Heenim dengan wajah datar dan tidak berminat pun mendudukkan diri juga Donghae kembali mendudukkan dirinya. "jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Heenim dengan wajah dingin dan langsung ke inti masalah. Wajahnya seakan sangat tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Donghae.

"bagaimana kalau pesan makanan atau minuman?"

"oh, ayolah, aku punya kesibukkan." Sahut Heenim mendengus. Donghae kembali menghela nafas. "arraseo, jadi aku.." Heenim mulai memasang kupingnya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Donghae.

"aku.. aku minta maaf atas apa yang Bora lakukan." ucap Donghae menatap lurus cat eye milik Heenim. Heenim menarik nafas panjang dan mengalihkan tatapan dari mata sendu Donghae agar ia tidak terhipnotis. Donghae mengigit bibirnya dan menarik pelan tangan Heenim dan menggenggamnya. Heenim menatap tajam genggaman tangan Donghae tapi tidak berniat untuk melepasnya.

"aku mengerti.. seandainya sekarang aku bisa berbicara dengan Heechul, bukan dengan Heenim, aku mau mengatakan.." Heenim menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae lurus. "aku ingin mengatakan kalau, dulu aku tidak bermaksud menyingungnya, aku mencintai Heechul apa adanya, semua apa yang ada pada dirinya, aku tidak peduli dia mau namja atau yeoja aku akan tetap mencintainya sampai kapanpun itu.."

Terasa sesak menyelimuti dada Heenim seketika mendengar kalimat Donghae yang terdengar sangat tulus, kata-kata yang benar datang dari lubuk hati terdalamnya. "aku sungguh menyesal, coba saja saat itu aku sadar dan menghalanginya untuk pergi, semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini saat ini pasti aku sudah mengasuh jeno, mengantarnya sekolah, mengajarinya bermain bola seperti yang ku impikan sejak dulu, dan.." Donghae adalah tipikal laki-laki cengeng sekarang pun ia langsung meneteskan air mata. Tapi Heechul adalah tipikan orang temperamental yang tidak tegaan. Ia tidak tahan melihat Donghae menangis dirinya akan ikut merasakan sakit juga.

Donghae tertunduk menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Heechul. "aku sungguh meminta maaf, aku menyesal, aku sangat menyesal." Pelan-pelan tangan Heechul terulur mengusap kepala Donghae. "uljima, penyesalan memang datang terakhir, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, yang hanya bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah menjalani hidup bagaimana semestinya.."

Sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya Heechul menarik nafas panjang. "… majjayo, aku memang Heechul dan jeno benar anakmu, tapi.. maaf, sekarang aku sudah memiliki Siwon dan kau memiliki Bora kita punya kehidupan masing-masing sekarang.. ku harap kau mengerti, hae." Donghae mengusap airmatanya dan menatap Heechul lekat. "kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Heechul tersenyum geli, Donghae benar-benar belum berubah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengusap pipi Donghae. "bukan begitu, tapi sekarang aku punya Siwon.. aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya ia sudah begitu mencintaiku.. dan aku juga mencintainya? Kkk. " ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"tapi aku.." Heechul menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Donghae. "aku masih menyangimu tapi.. sebagai adikku, bisa?" terlihat raut kecewa dari wajah Donghae kemudian ia mengangguk dan meraih blazernya. "aku mengerti, tapi jeno tetap anakku kan?" Tanya Donghae dengan tatapan mendadak dingin tapi menggemaskan.

Heechul tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "ada istilah mantan istri tapi mantan anak tidak ada bukan?" Donghae lalu mengangguk dan menunduk memberi salam pada Heechul. "terima kasih noona.." Heechul tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya. "terima kasih kembali."

**. . .**

Dari kejauhan hanya berbeda beberapa kursi di dekat meja yang di tempati oleh Heechul dan Donghae, Siwon duduk menatap lekat Heechul dan Donghae yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Sejak tadi Heechul sudah menyadari keberadaan Siwon itu sebabnya ia tersenyum saat mengatakan ia mencintai Siwon juga.

Secara tidak langsung, pengakuan itu juga ia tujukan pada Siwonyang berada tak jauh darinya dan ia rasa telinga Siwon cukup sehat untuk mendengarkan pengakuannya tadi. Selang beberapa waktu Donghae sudah berbalik pergi. Heechul masih tetap duduk di tempatnya. Melihat kursi kosong di seberang Heechul, Siwon langsung memindah duduknya di seberang Heechul.

"jadi, chullie.." goda Siwon melrik Heechul yang terkejut. "panggilan macam apa itu?" Tanya Heechul tersipu. "kurasa Heechul lebih baik daripada Heenim bukan?" Tanya Siwon menatap Heechul lekat. "kau tidak marah?" Tanya Heechul pelan.

Siwon lalu tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. "kalau chullieku mau jujur dari awal aku akan lebih mudah menerimanya, jadi aku tidak perlu bingung." ucapnya menaruh gelas lalu meraih tangan Heechul dan mengusap tangan Heechul. "tapi jujur, sekalipun sahabatku, aku tidak suka ada yang menyentuh property milik choi Siwon." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh penekanan. Heechul terkekeh membalas menggenggam tangan kekar Siwon. "arraseo sajangnim," sahut Heechul.

Keduanya lalu tertawa sambil berbalas tatapan. Setelah tawanya mereda keduanya masih bertatapan dalam diam. "ingat tidak bagaimana kita pertama kali bertemu?" Tanya Siwon angkat suara. Heechul mengigit bibirnya mencoba mengingat sesuatu kemudian ia mengangguk cepat.

"waktu itu aku tidak sengaja mengiramu sebagai penguntit dan ingin menculik jeno kan?" Tanya Heechul tersenyum malu. "padahal itu karena appartement kita bersebelahan jadi aku mengambil jalan yang sama denganmu hahaha." Heechul menepuk lengan kokoh Siwon sambil menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"ayo kita pulang."

**. . . **

Donghae datang dengan wajah di tekuk sesampai di apartementnya di lantai 12. Tanpa memperdulikan Bora yang membukannya pintu dan menyambut tasnya. Sekejap ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada Bora yang terlihat pucat dan tidak sehat namun memaksakan untuk tersenyum. perkataan Heechul masih terngiang di kepalanya.

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sambil merenggangkan dasinya juga melepas kaus kaki yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Bora ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae dan membawakan segelas air, kebiasaan Donghae setelah pulang kerja untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Tapi kali ini Bora merasa aneh dengan Donghae kali ini, ia membalas tatapan Donghae.

"neo.. gwechana?" Tanya Bora khawatir. Tapi Donghae malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Bora. "kau.. kau mencintaiku?" wajah Bora seketika memerah mendengar pertanyaan itu. bibirnya menjadi kelu dan bingung harus berkata apa. "a-aku.. sudah jelas bukan.." balas Bora tersipu.

Bora mengigit bibirnya memalingkan wajah dari Donghae. "kenapa menghindari tatapanku, yeobo?" Tanya Donghae menarik dagu Bora perlahan untuk menatapnya. Donghae memberikan senyum terbaiknya saat Bora memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia mengunci tangan Bora dan perlahan menindih Bora. "kalau kau mencintaiku, aku akan coba mencintaimu." Ucap Donghae menatap Bora lurus lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Bora. Seketika tenggorokkan Bora tercekat, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Donghae tiba-tiba begini?

Tapi ini adalah awal perubahan yang luar biasa untuk Bora. Walaupun kalimatnya masih 'aku akan coba mencintaimu' tapi Bora yakin suatu saat kalimat itu akan berubah menjadi 'aku juga mencintaimu'.

Semoga…

Donghae melepas ciuman panasnya. Lalu menyungingkan senyum dan mengangkat Bora ke gendongannya. "beri aku Donghae kecil."

**. . .**

Sejak satu jam yang lalu lampu ruang operasi itu menyala menandakan sedang dilakukan operasi di dalam sana. Di luar, Siwon berjalan mondar mandir di temani oleh Bora dan Donghae juga jeno yang tertidur di pangkuan Bora. Jelas jeno tertidur, tepat jam 12 malam Heechul mengeluh nyeri di bagian perutnya lalu tiba-tiba saja saat ia berdiri air ketuban mengalir begitu saja dari sela-sela kakinya.

Langsung saja Siwon mengangkat Heechul dan meminta bantuan Bora juga Donghae untuk membawa jeno ke rumah sakit. Sekarang, Heechul berada di dalam sana sedang menjalani proses persalinan anak keduanya yang di perkirakan berjenis kelamin peremuan. Sebagai calon ayah secara resmi tentu Siwon sangat gugup menunggu detik-detik mendengar tangisan pertama sang putri.

Beberapa menit sejak satu jam pertama terdengar tangisan bayi yang menembus ruangan. Lalu saja lutut Siwon melemas dan hampir merosot jika Donghae tidak menahannya.

Setelah semua sudah beres, Siwon baru di perbolehkan masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mendapati Heechul sedang bersender sambil menggendong gumpalan selimut mungil berwarna merah muda. Siwon mendekatinya dan menengok wajah putri pertamanya. Siwon gembira bukan main. Senyuman benar-benar tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"cantiknya.." kagum Siwon merangkul Heechul dan memainkan jarinya di pipi bayi mungil itu. "seperti ibunya." Lanjutnya membuat Heechul tersipu. "jadi siapa namanya?" Tanya Heechul melirik Siwon. Siwon tersenyum manis. "hani." Sahut Siwon.

"algaeseo, choi hani, welcome." Seru Heechul menimang putri kecilnya.

. . .

End?

Yes.

Mianhae tidak memuaskan…

Thanks to all followers and readers semua yang setia mengikuti FF yang sangat jarang update dan berakhir tidak memuaskan pembaca. L maaf ya semua sekaligus terima kasih. Author tidak bisa berkata kata lagi sekian dan keep reading for my next FF! semoga suka! Love you all!

_Lady ChulHee_

Thisismyfictions dot blogspot dot com! Please Visit temukan FF yang tidak ada di acc FFN di sini karena FFn selalu bermasalah.


End file.
